Here
by Lallen
Summary: (AU-LOS characters) Antique's collector Shura has a problem whit two friends.


**This is a fanfic for Xocowilde's Halloween Fanfic Challenge on Tumblr! Search in Tumblr for The Saint FFic Fest.**

 **This really was a challenge! It's an AU whit the characters of Saint Seiya: Legend Of The Sanctuary. My protagonists are Shura, Camus and Milo. More than a horror fic, I think it turned out as a twisted black-humor fanfic… I think… maybe…**

 **A little bit of violence, I don't know if classify it as gore (I think its too light for that, but if you think it needs a warning please tell me). Ah, English it's not my first language, I hope im not making too much mistakes!**

 **Here.**

—Well, sir, I would like to help, but it seems to me that this camera don't have anything wrong.

Shura felt really disappointed whit that answer, even if deep down in him he knew that was what the technician would say. The man in front of him, whit the camera in his hands, looked at the other man without understanding why he was so silent.

—Are you sure? — asked Shura finally in a low voice.

The technician didn't know what to answer at first. He was obviously sure nothing was strange about this camera. It worked. It took videos without problem; it wasn't even slow or something. The memory was doing fine too. He had the impression that Shura was desperate to find something wrong whit this camera...

...but how could he find something wrong? It was a brand new camera, of a good brand and whit high quality.

—I don't understand, sir... maybe if you could tell me what made you think something is not ok whit this camera I could...

Shura reacted as if that idea obfuscated him completely.

—No! I mean... just... if you can't find anything just go, I'll pay you anyway.

—What's wrong?

—If you say nothing is wrong whit this camera, then nothing. No problem.

In the next minutes Shura paid the guy, who left the house quickly, and again the man was alone in his apartment. He took the camera in his hand and started watching it as if in this way he could see something the technician couldn't. Whit no results.

He looked around him then. He watched his house, plenty of old things. He was an antique's collector, he sold ancient objects. His favorites were swords, that where hanging in the wall. Swords from all times, all of them precious to him.

He stayed silent, thinking about the video camera that was now in his hands.

Finally, he turned it on and looked across the visor in direction to one of his furniture. It wasn't a surprise anymore when the silence broke.

—So, convinced that camera works perfectly?

Shura sighed, and closed his eyes. But when he opened them, there they were. Both of them, sitting in his biggest couch. The one that just talked was a beautiful woman whit red hair. Sitting next to her a tall man whit greenish blue hair looked at Shura whit a serious face.

—I'm afraid so— answered Shura, feeling a little angry.

—What a problem. I should've remember you were such a headstrong person.— the woman said, letting herself fall in the couch more comfortably.

—At this rate we will never accomplish our duty — said the man.

Shura now felt really angry.

—But WHAT duty? I'm sure I would like to help the two of you, but if you don't tell me I will never know what to do to help you!

The two of them just lifted their shoulders, and looked around as if they were thinking about other things. The woman finally looked a Shura, who still looking desperate, and said, whit a non—preoccupied voice:

—Oh, we already told you that if we do so, our mission will be ruined.

—I'm getting tired of this. I've should ever bought this stupid camera.

—Well, turn it off and never see us again, but you know we will still here— said the man.

Shura looked at him.

—But why, Camus, why?

— _Mon ami_ , Milo already told you we can't explain this. We're not allowed to.

Shura didn't answer to that. Camus seemed so serious as always... even if it all looked as a big and very twisted joke, his face made Shura confused. Camus hold his look to him, not saying anything, as if he was expecting Shura to say something.

Or do something...

—You know, you should be happy we're here. We were such good friends before the accident! — said Milo.

Shura remembered perfectly the accident. A horrible death of two persons. He was whit them in the car that crashed, and he was saved by miracle. But Milo and Camus hadn't the same luck.

That's why Shura was so upset about all this. If they were death... then why did he keep seeing them?

Shura looked at Milo across the camera whit more attention. The woman still being as beautiful as he remembered her, but... in her neck, the metal rod that killed her that day still there. The metal rod that crossed her neck, still bleeding.

—Are you checking me out?

—In this situation, I couldn't, really.

Milo looked down to the metal piece that pierced her neck, as if she was just looking at a necklace.

—What? This? oh... I don't know, I guess I could try to remove it.

Shura looked away.

—Please don't... it... it's already disturbing as that.

—Are you sure?

—Yes... I...— Shura sat in one chair near to him, looking to his two dead friends thought the camera. He hated this situation, and it was more than one month than it happened. First, he heard some weird things in his apartment.

Then, things that move by themselves.

Noises.

And, the day he brought the camera and wanted to take some shooting, maybe to prove his friends he wasn't crazy about the weird things happening in his home, there they were, smiling at him whit those strange faces. Strange, serious faces.

—Please, the two of you just... go away. I don't like this, it's not normal.

—That's not fair, Shura.— Said Milo.— I thought you liked us.

—It's strange you find us so irritating now, when we spend so much time together in the past.

—You were alive then! This is just... not right. And why do you appear in my camera like this? It's stupid anyway.

—Well, were not really sure, but since whit that camera you can see and hear us, its useful.

—And what if I never looked whit this again?

—Ah, there is this problem: if you do that you will force us to use biggest methods to our mission— answered Camus.

—What?

—You know... before it was moving stuff around your house... then we could do more things. More... dark things, if you know what I mean. We wouldn't like that, but we'll be forced to do it.

—We prefer talking to you in person, like courteous people.

—It's not so courteous living like parasites in a friend's house, if you like my opinion.

—Were not parasites, we don't need to eat or sleep.

—I noticed: It's been almost a week i can barely sleep because of you.

Camus lifted his shoulders. —Part of our duty.

Shura closed his eyes; this entire situation was exasperating him. He started to think he hated his own friends now that he had to see them every day... in such strange way. He looked at Camus: he was so pale his skin looked almost white. Well, dying drowned had a little advantage: at least he hadn't that disgusting thing Milo had in her neck.

In the accident, Milo died whit that metal bar traversing her neck, and Camus just drowned. Shura looked at them whit an angry look:

Why wasn't Camus in his student's house? Wouldn't be Hyoga more happy to see him? And Milo? Why the two of them decided it was a perfect idea to just go and molest him in his house? Was it because he was in the same car?

—We miss you, you should appreciate that.

—Well, I used to miss you too— answered Shura.

The week that followed, Camus and Milo seemed to follow him almost everywhere, and the most time he passed in his house, Shura could hear them every time more clearly… even if he wasn't holding his camera. He started not knowing when he was filming and when he was just hearing their voices.

He barely slept anymore. He tried to go out whit other friends, but discovered whit horror that his two ghosts just followed him. He started to feel scared that his best friend, Aioros, could be harassed by the same ghosts by his fault.

So he locked himself in his home.

Everyday, he asked Camus whit the camera what was the mission. What did they wanted. But just as before, none of them answered.

—Guess it by yourself.

—Don't worry, we are patient. We could wait for you for eternity.

That was a horrible perspective.

Shura tried to relax himself watching his beloved swords on the wall, but Camus and Milo's voices behind him just stressed him so much more.

And when he slept, he kept watching his friends, still looking at him waiting for something. And the horrible look in Milo's neck… that metal tinted red… he didn't know if that was what disturbed him the most, or if it was the beautiful smile on the lips of the woman.

She shouldn't be smiling!

One day, Shura decided it was too much. They wouldn't say anything about that duty thing, and also didn't let him be. Too much pressure, the man one day became desperate.

—Well, then I'll go whit you! I'm tired of this! At least in that way I'll be able to sleep at last.

Milo and Camus just looked at him whit curiosity while the man, that never were so stressed in his whole life, took one of the swords hanging in the wall, in the other hand he had the camera still filming.

He then walked to his kitchen and put the camera in the table, in his direction.

—With this everyone will know why I did this and how you managed to drive me crazy!

Milo and Camus, that followed him to the kitchen, smiled whit tranquility.

—Are you happy? I'm done whit this!

They didn't say a word while the man closed his eyes and then stabbed himself on the chest whit the sword. He started screaming because of the pain, but he felt like at least he would be relieved from those stupid ghosts whit their weird plans.

Blood started to flow from his chest to the floor, creating a little river of blood at his feet. The man started to collapse and fell in his knees, smiling at least knowing that he could rest.

—It's so nice, at the end you really got our mission.

He could barely breathe anymore, but he managed to see towards the camera. He could see Milo smiling whit a terrifying look.

—What...?

—This was the idea: Taking you whit us— Camus answered.

—It will be funny, you'll see— said Milo.

Shura felt life slowly going out of his body. Maybe it would take hours to be finally dead. He looked at his camera, that now he hated the most. Since the day he brought it, everything just went wrong.

Thanks to that camera, now he could see his two deceased friends, smiling at him in this situation.

—Just... keep... shooting.—He said, before falling into the blood in his kitchen's floor.

 **The End.**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!**

 **Lallen.**


End file.
